Pride
by aki-chan91
Summary: Aquellos días felices en que los tres estábamos juntos se perdieron. Las circunstancias las hicimos todos, pero la decisión final, para bien o para mal, fue tan solo mía. KouxBambixRuka


**Hi~ **Nueva en el fandom xD, pero desde el año pasado jugando la serie TMGS. ¡Estoy muerta de celos por quienes tienen PSP xD! Emm... a lo que venía. Este fanfic lo realicé hace mucho, y revisando mi carpeta pensé en eliminarlo... o publicarlo definitivamente. En aquel entonces pretendía hacerlo con más capítulos, pero viéndolo como quedó creo que puede quedar ok.

Para pasar el rato~

* * *

**Pride **

La hermosa escena que aporta el atardecer…

La estremecedora sensación de que en cualquier momento se acabará y solo habrá oscuridad…

_Esta escena…_

- Como supuse_… _- Cerré mis ojos, agradeciendo la tibia y áspera brisa que provenía del mar.

_ ¡Qué buen cuerpo! ¿De quién es? Ah… yo_

…_Solo me trae recuerdos. _

Comencé a reír un poco por volver a rememorar aquel evento con Ruka, sin embargo, con el transcurso de los segundos aquella risa fue desapareciendo mientras dejaba que un molesto sentimiento se apoderara en mí. Posé mis manos en la fina arena, inclinándome un poco hacia ella y poder ver así el cielo que ya tornaba a oscurecerse.

- ¿Qué debería hacer de cena? Kou pronto llegará de trabajar de la tienda y Ruka estará más hambriento de lo normal tras sus clases- Murmuré esperando tomar un decisión bastante trivial.

_Una decisión tan simple como aquella, ojalá hubiera sido de esa manera..._

Hacía un poco más de tres meses que ya me había graduado de Habataki Academy, tres meses no parece ser demasiado, pero para mí, han sido a la par que los mismos tres meses en que mi armónica relación con los hermanos Sakurai - _mis mejores amigos de la infancia, mis mejores amigos durante la adolescencia_...- comenzó a quebrarse simplemente por mi indecisión y culpa.

Saliendo los tres a los lugares que nos acomodaban, siempre riendo y de vez en cuando molestando a uno - como a Kou que no le gustaba el Karaoke o a Ruka el bowling- el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era precioso. No obstante, alrededor de septiembre, Ruka y Kou comenzaron a distanciarse sin que yo pudiese - _tontamente_- sospechar la razón. Las llamadas no eran para que saliéramos los tres. No, solo eran para confirmar citas particulares a los lugares que les encantaba hasta que, inesperadamente, un día… _Ruka dejó de llamar_.

La brisa marina se volvía más fría, empapando mi rostro con su característico toque salino. Pequeños escalofríos comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo, reaccionando por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Geez… Si no hubiese salido de casa sin mi bolso, no estaría de esta forma enfrentando el clima.

- Oe… - Por un segundo, olvidé en cómo respirar por lo sorprendida que estaba de escuchar aquella voz tan cerca.

Levanté mi cabeza incrédula, esperando que las palabras pudiesen salir a pesar de la falta de aire.

- ¿Kou…?

- Aunque estemos a finales de junio, eso no significa que hará menos frío por la tarde.- Ah… Su típico regaño como si fuera una niña de diez años.- Ese viejo me dejó salir más temprano. Cuando llegué a casa y encontré tus cosas, pensé que estabas en tu habitación…- Hizo una pausa, entrecerrando sus ojos _enfadado_- Así que… Toma y abrígate de una vez antes de que pesques un resfriado.- Volteó su rostro mientras dejaba alzada su mano dejando entre ver una de mis chaquetas.

¿Por qué diablos no era más honesto consigo mismo?

- Gracias por preocuparte, Kou.- Respondí sonriendo; debía estar demasiado avergonzado como para mirarme a los ojos. Tomé la chaqueta para cubrirme de una buena vez.

-…- Giró su cabeza un poco, dejando que viera una expresión más suave en su rostro- Volvamos a casa- Dijo más calmado.

Asentí alzando las manos para que me ayudara a levantar.

Tomando sus manos… aquellas que me habían recibido y aceptado con la misma gentileza que alguna vez había esperado. Mordí mi labio.

_Esta sensación… tan familiar a la que alguna vez protagonizamos en navidad. _

- Kou- Murmuré sonrojada.

- Solo un poco más- Pidió estrechando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, intentando protegerme del viento con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

¿Decisión correcta?

- Cuanto quieras…- Admití, provocando que mis latidos comenzaran a aumentar más allá de lo sanamente permitido.

¿Es lo que realmente mi corazón deseaba?

- Entonces levanta tu cabeza.

- ¿Y de paso mis pies? ¡Eres tan jodidamente alto!- Bromeé.

- Geez… Cállate y ven.

Finalmente, nuestros labios se unieron, como muchas de las veces desde que habíamos salido de la graduación.

...

* * *

Tenía muchos planes previstos, como dar vuelta la tortilla y hacer que Ruka se quedara con la prota, pero Kou sufriría... so, ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerle eso ;3.

Gracias por haber leído~ ^^.


End file.
